Mark of Athena
by redglamour.percy12
Summary: The Giants are rising and so is Gaea, the evil mother earth.There would be seven demigods, setting out on a huge warship to Greece to stop the enemies from destroying it. It's up to them to go through near-death experiences to save the world from the bad people that even their parents the gods are avoiding a fight from. But before they do that, they have to save Nico, son of Hades.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

The Sight

The boat rocked wildly and so Annabeth ran back into the main room to see what was going on. She couldn't mess this up seeing as to how it was her one chance to meet Percy again after all those months. She wanted him to hug her again and sit beside him on the beach and watch the sunset together. She missed those days terribly.

The first thing she noticed when she came in was that Leo was hacking at a small metallic box with his hammer.

"Leo?" she asked as she wearily approached him.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replied back without meeting her eyes. "The ship's landing in 2 minutes. Why don't you go to the deck and wait?"

She decided to leave the room and give him some alone time because he deserved it after all those long nights of working hard on the ship. She wouldn't say this to anyone but she knew what was happening to Leo. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but she could hear him whimpering in his dreams at night.

Gaea was on to Leo and everyone else on the ship. She had issues of her own to deal with the Earth goddess. She cleared her head, tried for a smile and went out to the deck. She could see that the others passengers had come above. There was Jason and Piper holding hands so she went to the other side to look down.

What she saw almost made her caught her breath.

Down there, was a huge army full of heavily armored demigods. "Soon, soon, soon," she put her face in her hands and counted to ten, barely able to control her excitement. As she reached 7, she realized something. She couldn't figure out what it was but she knew that the stray thought was important. Just as she was about to catch it, the boat landed on the Roman camp with a big thud.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

The Reunion

Percy was amazed. He hadn't thought that they'll be able to make it this far with such a huge warship. _So far so good,_ he said to himself. Then he scolded himself for saying such things. By now, Annabeth would have said something like, "Its bad luck to say that, Seaweed brain," and leaned in to kiss him. The thought of her just made his heart flutter. As he was thinking about it, he thought about actually saying that to get that kiss.

Some of the Romans were starting to lower their weapons and he could also see their amazement on their faces. Octavian was the only one that could keep a straight face.

There was a loud hiss as a door folded out of the side of the ship and the passengers came out. He wasn't really planning on paying attention to the Jason guy but as a blonde haired guy with startling blue eyes came out (which he assumed was Jason), he couldn't help but stare at him. He knew that everyone was going to be keeping a close eye on both of them and probably start comparing them. Percy wasn't competitive but it's been a while since there was someone that was the same level as him….

Closely following Jason was a pretty girl with brown hair. In fact, she was too close that everyone in the camp could probably feel the electric glares that Reyna was sending toward the girl.

Next, walked out a boy walking funny and smiling crazily. Beside him, Percy heard Hazel gasp.

"That's him," she said as her golden eyes seemed to be recalling the old memories she had with her old boyfriend, Sammy. It wasn't possible that the guy was Sammy but he didn't mention that in front of Hazel since she looked like she was ready to burst to tears any moment.

After the threesome had come out there was a long pause. Campers were starting to go towards Jason, meeting their long last leader. "_What about my long last girlfriend?, thought_ Percy.

Then as if someone had answered his prayer, a girl came out. She was blonde with hair curled like a princesses and eyes that were as stormy as a cloudy day. She looked absolutely fabulous and stunning in the morning light. Then she looked in his directions and their eyes met and it was as if they hadn't met for a life time. All the feelings he had tried to contain came out and he ran towards her as she came sprinting towards his arms.

Annabeth

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wasn't very sure at first but here was seaweed brain himself hugging her. She wanted to stay like that forever but the crowd that had formed around Jason had broken off and was heading towards them. Some of them were giggling and some girls were giving hard stares at Annabeth.

She put her hands around Percy and kissed him. Part of the reason was to give a clear message to all those girls-Yea, He's mine. That's right, keep on looking. But the most part was because she missed him terribly. After what felt like a lifetime, she pulled away from him and Percy gave her the mischievous grin.

Just then a beautiful warrior like girl put her hand on Percy's shoulder and while gripping it, said. "Percy, it's time for the meeting." Annabeth developed a strong dislike for this girl. No one touches her Percy. She started panicking. Unless…this was also her Percy. Did he found another girl? _Argghhh!_

Percy

Percy immediately noticed Annabeth's discomfort of Reyna putting her hand on his shoulder. He slightly shoved it off and gripped Annabeth's shoulder.

"Come on, Wise Girl, you heard the Lady, "and with that he took Annabeth's arm and led her through the camp. Annabeth's face relaxed a bit but when she heard Percy call Reyna, 'The Lady' she dug her nails into his arms. He almost yelped but that would've looked bad so he took her deeper into the camp waiting nervously for her to punch him.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Piper

The Fight

Piper was so nervous. The Reyna girl kept on looking at her as if studying the best way to take her down. She cleared her head from having more of the series of nightmares of the most painful ways Reyna was going to kill her in.

As she explored more of the camp she felt sad that Jason wasn't here to guide her through the steps. Just then, Reyna walked out of her senate house and yelled, "All those in positions of power and the newcomers must come to the senate house."

She headed inside and looked around for her friends. She saw that Jason was going towards the praetor seat from the left and so was Percy from the right. They noticed that they both were heading towards the same seat and stopped just as both of them were a few steps away. They looked at each other and the sea green eyes and electric blue eyes stared into each other for quite a long time. By now everyone was aware of the situation but from the silence, it was clear that no one was going to get stuck in the fighting of wills that could break out to war any moment soon.

"Uhh….you can have it," said Jason, breaking the silence. Just as he was turning to leave, Percy grabbed his hand and was about to say something but was interrupted as electricity flowed through Jason's arm and Percy was shot back about twelve feet.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

Percy couldn't believe that this was happening. Why was Jason fighting him? This was almost like the fight he had between Thalia when Annabeth was captured. He knew that the fight would make the campers trust the Greek less but he wasn't going to look weak from not fighting. Jason had already made the first move and it was time to make his.

He got up, looked at where the campers were and saw Annabeth shaking her head. The message was clear. Stop. He decided to look somewhere else to pretend like he hadn't just seen that. By now, everyone was tense, looking forward to see who was going to win. Everyone….except Octavian. Of course, he wanted to see Percy and Jason tear each other apart. He might even do a little dance if both of them died from the fight.

But to everyone's surprise, he stepped up and with that authority voice, said, "I need you two to stop right this instant."

Percy turned to look at Jason and saw the same looks in his eyes. They both were cornered. If they did what Octavian asked, they would seem less powerful and if they continued fighting, they would bring chaos to the whole camp.

Jason stepped forward, held out his hand and said, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to shot you twelve feet away from me and I didn't plan the whole electricity thing."

"Yeah," Percy replied, taking his hand, "It's okay. Nothing too serious happened except maybe ruining my hair." With that, they both smiled and it seemed like a start of a good friendship.

"If you're all done, we have more important things to deal with, "snapped Reyna. Jason winced. "It's clear to everyone that the seven demigods are Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Hazel."

"That's only six," cut in Annabeth, "Piper's one of the seven too." Reyna said nothing in return and instead she raised her chin higher and tilted her head to the right side. _End of conversation._

That may have worked with the Romans but Annabeth wasn't going to stop there. "Piper's going to be coming with us. The ships going to be leaving tomorrow morning right after breakfast so that means that the shipment details are going to have to be done tonight. Leo, Can you be in charge of that?" She didn't wait for an answer because right after that she raised her chin, and stormed out of the building. After a few moments of silence, the rest of the chosen six demigods followed her lead. _Well, that went well,_ thought Percy.


End file.
